Raising Awarnesses
by XXLighty the FOXxx
Summary: Formerly Kidnapped, and is now a bunch of one shots about different things people need to be aware of.
1. Kidnapped

**Uhh, yeah, random story I came up with at 3:30 in the morning. Basically, Mo, Stella, and Olivia got kidnapped by a guy named Eric Flounder. I made his name up randomly, K? **

**Disclaimer: Seriously? *sigh* I don't own Lemonade Mouth. I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

><p>Wen and Charlie were laying around in Wen's living room, waiting for Stella, Mo, Olivia, and Scott, so they could start band practice. Charlie was trying desperatley to get a hold of one of them, as they were 20 minutes late. Then, Wen's phone went off.<p>

**To: Wen**

**From: Scott**

_**Hey, sorry I'm late, but you should turn channel 33 on RIGHT NOW! It's an emergency!**_

"Charlie? Where's the remote?" I half yelled.

"Umm, right here, why? Who texted?" He asked throwing me the remote, I explained as I flipped through the channels. Channel 33, HLN. Some show called _Nancy Grace._

"And lastly, we have all heard of the popular High School garage band, Lemonade Mouth, I'm very sad to say that just moments ago, in the streets of Arizona, lead singer, Olivia White, bassist, Mohini Banjaree, and lead guitarist, Stella Yamada, have all been reported missing. No leads at all. They were on there way to band practice when they were just randomly snatched off the streets. Now, I'm Nancy Grace, if you know anything about what could have happened to these kids, please call. We will be back after the break." the short haried blone, Nancy, said and pictures of the band, Stella, Olivia, and Mo showed on the screen and it went to comercial.

Wen and Charlie were pale, and both phones were going off from a text message from Scott.

**To: Charlie, Wen**

**From: Scott**

_**Where do you think they are?**_

**To: Scott**

**From: Wen**

_**IDK, meet me & Charlie at the police station, we will find them.**_

"C'mon, Charlie, we're meeting Scott at the police station." Wen said, Charlie stood, staring at the TV screen, typing something into his phone. Then he held it up to his phone and the TV said something about getting a call.

"Hi, this is Charlie, a member of the band. What happened?" He asked the person on the phone. It also came on the TV, he'd called the TV show.

"Well, Charlie, thank you for calling, I'm very sorry about the loss of your friends. But, the truth is, we don't know what happened to them. We will keep an eye out everywhere for your friends." Nancy said on the show.

"Loss? You talk about them as if they are dead!" He released his anger. He clicked the 'End Call' button on his phone and he and Wen left the house and got in the car. None of the girls' phones were working, so they were definatley gone.

As Wen and Charlie parked at the parking lot of the police station, Scott was standing by the doors of the station.

"Scott! Any news?" We asked, furious that someone had taken his friends. If they all dissappeared, then it wasn't just some coincedence. They'd been kidnapped.

"No. If I every see these people, I will kick their asses!" He nearly growled. Wen didn't blame him for being ticked. If someone stole your girlfriend and two bandmates, what would you do?

"Let's go in. Maybe the police will help us." Charlie suggested. We walked in the police station, and walked up to the desk.

"May I help you?" A man said at the desk.

"Yes, three of our friends have gone missing, and we just want to know how we can help." Charlie said. The man looked sadened, probably because three people went missing at once.

"Names and numbers? We will call you as soon as we get any type of information." He said.

"Wen Gifford, Charlie Delgado, and Scott Pickett." Wen said and they wrote their phone numbers down.

"Look, sir, we want to help. Not just sit around and wait." Scott said, he looked pissed.

"I'm sorry, but until we have a lead, there's nothing you CAN do." He said.

"Whatever." Scott said, leaving the room.

"Thankyou, sir. If you need any help searching for them, just call. We'll be here before you an say 'Lemonade'." Wen said, following Scott out of the building.

-Mean while-

Olivia woke up in a van,her hands tied behind her and Stella and Mo on either side of her, Stella was still passed out, but Mo was awake.

"Where are we?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know." Mo said, she looked as scared as Olivia felt. They'd just been kidnapped for God's sake!

"Ah!" Stella yelled beside her as she woke up.

"Stella. Calm down." Olivia said.

"Calm down? Olivia! We were just shot with a Stun-Gun, and kidnapped! And you expect me to calm down?" Stella yelled quietly. Olivia nodded. "Please?" she asked. The van stopped and a creepy looking guy opened a door. He had brownish black hair, buzz cut style, and looked like he'd broken out of prison.

"Get up, and out of this van!" He shouted. The girls slowly got up, which was difficult when your hands are tied, and jumped out of the van.

He slammed the door behind them and led them to a house. There was a door with many dead bolts on it, he untied their hands and shoved them in it, locking the door behind them.

Olivia looked around the room, it was biggish, with six beds literrally connected to the walls. It reminded her of a prison cell, with out the rails. The girls, even Stella, were scared for their lives now.

"Why are we here?" Stella screamed at the door as, after who knows how long, the man opened it again.

"You are here because I stole you."

"No shit, sherlock!" Stella mumbled under her breath, but everyone heard it.

"Stella, don't make him mad." Olivia said.

"The blonde is right, you know, don't make me mad, Stella. If your friends pay a ransom, they'll get you back. But, they'll have to find you first." He said, leaving again. Olivia flinched as she heard the locks click. _Save us._ she thought. Wen, Scott, and Charlie would save them. Right?

-Mean While-

Three days had passed, and now it was monday. Back to school. Great.

"Hey, Lemonheads! We celebrating?" Ray said, walking up to Wen and Charlie.

"Why? What do you want?" Charlie said.

"Because Stella's gone. And I just wondered if we were celebrating it or not, jeez." He said.

"! Go, before I give you a detention." Mr. Brenigan rolled up on his scooter thing.

"Wen, Charlie, I need to talk with you in my office. Scott is already there. It's important." He said, wheeling off. Wen and Charlie bolted after him.

"Okay, look you three, a man broke out of prison a few days ago, and kidnapped three sixteen year olds. The man is Eric Flounder, and the three teens he kidnapped were your own Stella, Olivia, and Mo. We just got word of it from the police. He is somewhere in Pheonix, and they are looking for him now. He wants a ransom within five days, or he will kill your friends. The police took you up on your offer, Charlie, and are waiting for the three of you outside now. I won't count it against you, but you will have to make up the days you missed. Now, go, find your friends!" He said.

The three boys raced out of school, ignoring when others had asked where they were going, simply saying 'Going to find Stella, Olivia, and Mo!" But by then, they would be past them anyways, but it didn't matter, they had to keep hope that they would find them.

"I'm officer Buck, let's go find Eric Flounder." He said, the three boys sliding into the back seat, a german shepherd in the passenger seat.

"Seacrh dog?" Wen asked.

"Yeah, he was the one to find Eric the first time. Hoping he can do it again." he said, flicking the lights on and speeding away from the school lot.

-Mean while-

It'd been three days and nothing had happened. Apparnetly, this guy had a wife and kids, he'd broken out of prison, and came to this place after breaking out, kidnapping us along the way. His wife brought us food and stuff, but they still wanted out of here. The police were on a search for them, but hadn't found them yet.

The ransom was agreed to, so hopefully they'd be home soon. That's when things when went downhill. The man came in, they still didn't know his name or anything. He took Stella out of the room, and you could hear them screaming at eachother. Then, you heard a slapping sound and a shriek, then Stella screaming again.

Mean while, back in the room, Mo and Olivia were scared, but more scared for Stella's life. You could hear everything out there. Stella ran for the door, but then she shrieked again, and then her faintly protesting to go back here. The door slammed shut, and the guy drug Stella back over to the room, unlocking the doors and throwing her in.

He shut it again, and as soon as the door locked, Mo and Olivia ran to Stella. She had a slap mark on her face, and a bleeding cut on her side.

"Stella!" Olivia screamed. Stella looked up.

"Stells, why'd you do that, you could have died. Or worse!" Mo said. Stella smiled.

"But, that's me. I take risks, though, I do regret this one." She said, sitting up, and falling back over. Her hand over the bleeding cut.

"What'd he do to you?" Olivia asked barely more than a whisper.

"Well. When I stupidly tried to make a bolt for it, he cut me." She said, as if it were no big deal.

"With what." Mo said kneeling down beside her.

"A knife. No big deal, Mo. I'll be fine once we get out of here. It won't be long until they find us, right?" She said. When she talked about us being found, it wasn't really a question. But Olivia was doubting Stella would be 'fine' if she kept going on what she was doing now. She already was slapped, and cut with a knife, what more did she want?

"No big deal? Stella, you're bleeding! It's a pretty big deal!" Mo yelled at her.

She moved Stella's hand away and looked at the cut, it was long and deep, not to mention still bleeding. It made the three of them awkward, as Stella was perfectly fine, but deep down, it was all an act. Stella wanted to scream, but if she did, the man would hear, and he would know he'd won. She refused to give in.

When the wife came in, she had bandages with her.

"Seriously? I don't think Band-Aids are going to help right now!" Olivia yelled, which was a shocker since she nerely never yelled. The lady looked ticked and set everything down, and stomped away.

"Oh, Olivia, you really shouldn't have done that." Stella said. The man was standing there, waiting to lock the door when he signaled her forward. She felt rooted to the spot, but somehow she knew that if she cooraperated, things wouldn't be too bad, right?

Wrong.

As soon as she stepped out, the man locked the door.

"Why did you scream at my wife? She was trying to be nice and not have your friend bleed to death!" he screamed, slapping Olivia across the face. All she felt was terror. It was obvious, but, stupidly, she screamed at him.

"Why? Why did you bring us here? Why did you abuse Stella? Why can't you just tell the cops where we are?" She was mad. No one abused her friends. She missed Wen, Charlie, Scott, everyone from home, even Ray, if that made any sense. He grabbed a knife from the knife box beside him, it was short, not like the one that had cut Stella probably.

He slashed across he cheek, she didn't flinch, though she wanted to. Very badly. She made the mistake Stella had, and ran for the door. She made it to the porch, then he grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the house, screaming and wailing. He dragged the knife across her side, leaving a long, bleeding scratch as bad as Stella's, if not, worse.

She would stay strong, for Stella and Mo, for the guys, for everyone at home. She ran back to the door, unlocking it and he shoved her back in and locking it again. She was glad to be with her friends, even if it was in a prison cell type room. It didn't matter.

"We have to stick together, now more than anything. Mo, if he tries to abuse you, no matter how tempting it is, DO NOT run for the door. He will cut you like he did to me and Stella. Soon, someone will find us. I'm for sure of it." Olivia said, furious at the man.

"I like this side of you, Olivia." Stella said.

"Well, when you're kidnapped, abused, and left to no help but Band-aids, it changes you." Olivia said.

"I know, huh?" Stella said, sounding like that kid from a Nick at Nite show, George Lopez. The room now smelled like blood, which was not a very pleasent smell. A small beep went off from the corner of the room, it was Mo's phone.

"C-Charlie?" She asked on the other line, one of the guys answered, Charlie apparently.

"Help us! We're in- Olivia? Stella?" She whispered to him.

"Pheonix." Stella said.

"Pheonix. Help us, please, Stella and Olivia are hurt, I'm sure I'm next."

"Oh. Yeah, we don't know anything else. Sorry. just, I have to go before someone catches this. Huh? Oh. Ok." She said. Putting the phone down, leaving that way.

"A police officer said leave it on call until the line goes dead, they might be able to find us."

"Are you on a phone in there?" the man said.

"No!" Stella screamed. "Why would we have a phone in _here_ of all places?"

Locks clicked, Mo tossed the phone to the side of the room, hopefully it wouldn't be noticed.

"Are you sure? Because, I heard a phone ringing, and you talking." he said, pointing to Mo.

"Get out here, NOW!" He screamed. Mo got up and walked out, Olivia grabbed her wrist and mouthed 'Stay strong.'

-Mean while-

"Get out here, NOW!" A man's voice screamed on the other end. "Any luck, Officer Buck?" Wen asked, frantic. Olivia was hurt, he wanted them found, now.

"Not much, I am getting a faint signal, but, not much." they were at the Pheonix station, Scott was outside. You could hear what went on through the phone. Mo shouting at a guy, small whimpering from Olivia. Stella was silent, which worried them. Then a steady snoring was heard, then it stopped. Stella was asleep, then woken up by a scream.

"We have to do SOMETHING!" Charlie yelled. "They are being abused! Surely you're getting a stronger signal!" he was desperate. Scott walked back in.

"What's going on? Why so much comotion from Charlie's phone?" he asked, looking at the phone. Familiar screams and stuff like that were coming from it.

"Mo? Olivia? Stella?" He asked, listening to the phone. A loud beeping came from the computer. "Charlie, turn your phone off. I can't take this." Wen said.

"Yeah, let them know we're coming. NOW." Buck said.

"K. OLIVIA! STELLA!" He yelled into the phone.

"Huh. We're a little busy, hurry!" Stella said quietly into the phone, I heard a lock click.

"We're on our way. Now." He said, hanging up.

"In the car. Come on!" Buck said, printing the adress the signal came from. The dog climbed into the front seat, many cars behind them. All the lights on on all the police cars, they raced through the streets of Pheonix.

-Meanwhile-

"Mo!" Olivia yelled as the indian girl was thrown in the room. She looked worse than Stella and Olivia had when the had come back.

"Hey, hang in there, Charlie said they're coming. I'm sure they'll be here soon." Stella said.

" 'Bout time." She said. She had many cuts on her. The man had come back. "No more trying to escape." He growled. Both f the girls were ready to rip his head off his body.

There was a pounding on the door. "Eric! You let us in. Now!" It didn't sound like a police officer, and it wasn't.

"Coming." He said, leaving the door unlocked.

Two guys stepped in, big, tall people that looked truely evil.

"Meet my prison buddies." The guy, Eric as we now know his name, said.

"Help." Stella said. Sirens sounded down the road, and red and blue lights flashed and Wen, Charlie, and Scott busted in. Police right behind them.

-Meanwhile-

The police and company busted in this guy's house as Eric and two guys were about to hurt the girls again. They felt rage and nearly attacked the guys themselves, but they had bigger problems at the moment. The police hand cuffed the guys. And we ran to our friends. Stella and Oliva had dried blood on them, Mo was still bleeding. They all looked like these had been the roughest days of their lives, which it probably had been.

"You came!" Olivia yelled, and nearly tackled Wen to the ground, blushing the entire time. Had we forgotten to mention Olivia and Wen were dating, yeah, I think we forgot that...

"I would always look for you." He said. Stella aw'd, despite the conditions and everything.

Officer Buck called an ambulance so that the girls could go to the hospital, none of us liked the looks of their scratches and dried, and fresh, blood. He'd said it wasn't a total emergency, but they still needed to go to the hospital.

So, now, the completed Lemonade Mouth were sitting in the back of an ambulance, riding to the hospital. And Eric and his friends were going to be prosecuted for escaping prison, and abusing sixteen year olds. Everyone was silent, until Charlie asked a stupid question.

"So. What happened?"

None of them spoke, probably not wanting to talk about it.

"We stayed strong, hoping you would find us. We were abused for odd reasons, such as, I still don't know why I was started on, I didn't say anything to him, Olivia screamed at his wife for bringing Band-Aids for me, and Mo was because she had cell phone reception." Stella said, we all stared at them in shock. They may not have said anything, but they were hurting, not just physically, but mentally too. You could see it.

They'd arrived at the hospital after long periods of silence. A lady at the front desk took one look at them and gave them a room saying that a doctor would be in soon.

We walked in silence, people staring at us where ever we went, eventually stopping in the room that they were given. Oddly, there were three beds, so they all sat on one together, waiting on a doctor. The boys sat around on chairs in the room.

When the doctor came in, she looked a little shocked.

"What happened to you three?" She asked horrified.

"You haven't heard? We were kidnapped and abused for four days." Stella snorted.

"Oh, you poor things." She said, sadness in her eyes as she began checking them over.

"I'm glad you're safe, we'll call your parents. You can stay here, until they get here." she said with a small smile, after fixing them.

The next morning, everyone was there. Mo's parents, Stella's parents and siblings, Wen's dad, Sydney, and Georgie, Charlie's parents and even Tommy, and Olivia's grandma. Scott's parents weren't there, but he wasn't shocked at that. It was almost a Lemonade Mouth family reunion.

"Are they OK, Wen?" Georgie asked her older brother.

"Yeah, they'll be fine." he said.

Quickly, everyone left the hospital, but life for the band would probably never be the same for Lemonade Mouth.

Three months later, life was almost normal for the band. Almost. The girls had nightmares every once and a while from thinking of what could have happened. Scars have healed, but won't fade away into nothing. When they had come back to school, even Ray had stayed quiet, seeing the kids' stares was the worst part of it. They always talked behind the band's back about it, constantly, even three months after it. But, Lemonade Mouth was about to go on a USA tour and all was well.

Four days later

"Let's kick off this tour!" Stella said as they borded a tour bus holding Mel's Lemonade.

"Yeah!" They all said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, stupid me! How could I NOT mention WenOlivia? Well, thst's me! Anyways, I hope you all liked it, and I want to point out this took four ours to write, and that it is 21 KB. That's the longest fanfiction I have EVER wrote.. But I like it even if you don't :P I'm pround of it. Also, I'll probably continue and we another Lemonade Mouth story soon. I only know of three people on HSN, so I used Nancy Grace, K? K. Review, or Eric will come back from the dead and slice you with a knife! lol. j/k. But please do review! :)**

**/\ /\  
>o.o<strong>

**Look it's a fox!**

**~Splashy**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT, 725/11**

**Wow, I'm surprised people like this. I mean, I flinch when I read it! I MAY right a sequel, not sure what I'd do for it, hmm, how ya'll feel about me introducing Eric's kids, his wife, and his friends' (Scar and Bubba. I FORGOT TO PUT THAT IN THE STORY!) families? Revenge on Lemonade Mouth for getting their parents killed? Hmm, I actually like that! But, it's up to you. :) **

**Also, when I was writing this, I noticed how OoC Brenigan was, ooops. -.-'**

**I meant to introduce his wife and kids, not just 'his wife'. She has a name. It's Jamie. Also, I love his name. Eric Flounder. It totally doesn't sound like a criminal to me, you? It's funny. Also, don't ask why I put -Meanwhile- in the story A LOT. Here's the answer: I didn't know what else to say going from the guys and the girls, K?**

**Review, telling me if ya want pshycos out for revenge! (If ya don't, there's still a pretty good chance it'll get made anyway. It'll be made, just, not sure if it'll be posted. I'm going to write it now, well, most of it, anyways. :))**


	2. AN

Update-

House of Anubis/Lemonade Mouth/Big Time Rush/iCarly/Victorious crossover (House of Stars) - ON HIATUS.

PJO fanfic (The Return) - ON HIATUS

Raising Awarnesses - ON HIATUS

All stories are on Hiatus (or, hold) because I hardly get on my computer, mostly Fanfic from my iPhone, and just haven't written at all. I have bits and pieces of the first and last stories' chapter Ones. PJO has a complete writers block, and I just haven't been able to think about things like writing. I have school, HoA at 7 every night, 2 Broke Girls on Mondays, Dog the Bounty Hunter at 10 on Wednesdays, Intervention sometimes on Mondays at 10, Jersey Shore on Thursdays at 10, and I go to my Grandma's a lot during the week from five-seven so, I don't really have a lot of time, let alone the lack of inspiration, to write. Sorry Guys, the first one to get a chapter published again will probably be Raising Awarnesses.

And, guess what? I'm (attepting) to write a book. So when I write, It's normally for that.

It's about wolves, it takes place around 3010, when Humans are nearly extinct from warring and Canines rule the planet. (I know, I know, weird,but it's kind of OK.)


End file.
